


they were loved

by cravingformore



Series: Rogue One, Rebelcaptain AUs [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 10:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cravingformore/pseuds/cravingformore
Summary: gather around, young and old, this is a story you may not have heard yet. i have traveled far far away to learn it, and it takes place a long, long time ago...  in the sky.





	they were loved

Children, parents, orphans, unmarried, respected, disgraced! I have returned from my travels and I bring you a story I know you have not heard yet. 

So gather around, young and old, this is a story you may not have heard yet. I have traveled far, far away to learn it, and it takes place a long, long time ago... in the sky.

Once there was a little girl, no older than you, my dear, who lived in a star with her parents. She knew three things for certain: her parents loved her, visitors are always a threat and her happiness is not yet set in stone. She loved her parents and her star. They had star-helpers to help them grow food and clean water, but she liked to be of help as well.

One day the peace they had lived in was disrupted. A white man, clad in a white brighter than the moon, came to visit. He had guards with him, for he was royalty. 

The girl, found out about their arrival and ran to her parents, who hastily made for an escape. Her father stopped her quickly and said to her, "Stardust," for that was the girl's name, "always remember: whatever I do, I do it to protect you." 

Stardust said she understood, but she didn't. She wouldn't until later.

Her father sent her and her mother away to meet the Man in White alone, but they did not get far when Stardust's mother stopped them. "You know where to go, don't you?" she checked, and Stardust nodded. Her mother took off her stone pendant, made of a crystal called Kyber. It was said to have some sort of power, but Stardust wasn't sure what it was.

Her mother put the pendant around Stardust's neck. Then she said meaningfully, "Trust the power." Stardust did not trust in a power in a stone, but she did not want to say that to her mother when she had spoken so importantly. Her mother then made sure she left and then turned back.

Unknowingly to her and to her husband, Stardust decided to run back, to see what happens. She hid in the grass, and saw her mother stand proudly, bravely, her ground, a weapon in her hand. She heard the grown-ups were arguing about whether they should go with the White Man or not. Finally, Stardust heard her mother. "You'll never win," she stated, like it was a fact already, and did not fire her weapon fast enough when the White Man's guards, clad in black, had already shot her down. She did hit the White Man in his elbow, but he would live.

"They have a child," he began loudly. "Find it!" He had known Stardust when she was but a babe. He did not even remember if she had been a boy or a girl, but Stardust didn't have time to wonder about this now. She had to run, they would find her if she just hid in the grass!

She got into the cave her mother had wanted her to hide in. There was a small stone hiding a smaller part of the cave, and she hid there, pulling the stone in front. Then she peeked from a small opening if she was safe.

Two black guards entered the cave, looked around and then left. Stardust was now completely alone.

She waited for a long time. The cave had some provisions, and light, so she didn't have to move from the cave. A while later, when her light was running out, she heard the stone move and she turned to look. Had she been found?

But no! The stone was removed by a friend of her mother's, who had helped them set up the cave. He was the Partisan Leader. "My child!" he beckoned. "Come!" And with a wave of his hand, he repeated his beckoning. "We have a long ride ahead." 

And so Stardust started her journey to become a fearsome fighter, a quiet lover, a sweet sister. I will continue the tale tomorrow night.

**Author's Note:**

> so basically i got an idea that this would be a retelling of Rogue One, told by a storyteller from the old times - you know, the ones who traveled from village to village learning new stories, telling them to others, those guys? So that's why I'm not using names and not mentioning blasters, galaxies, ships, space, you know, science-language and geeky stuff that wouldn't exist then.


End file.
